Cho
Cho was one of the henchmen of Kang Yeonsak who is among of the terrorists disguised as a South Korean delegation security agent to takeover the White House. He was killed by Mike Banning to save Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan. Biography Cho was among the guerilla forces prepared to lay siege to the White House under the command of Kang Yeonsak. He was disguised as an agent for the South Korean security detail guarding South Korean Prime Minister Lee Tae-Woo, who is on the meeting with U.S. President Benjamin Asher. After the air attack commenced, Cho accompanied Kang and the others to the Presidential Bunker. As they waited for the right moment, Cho and the others killed the Secret Service agents within and took President Asher and others hostage. After they seized the bunker, Cho hits Prime Minister Lee down to the ground. After their forces seized the White House, rogue former Secret Service agent Dave Forbes intimidates the hostages by having Cho execute a nurse who was present in the bunker. Later, when Cho was in the roof access when he receives word that a SEAL team is coming to the room and Kang asks him if the Hydra 6 is assembled. Cho confirmed that it is ready to be used and Kang tells him to repel boarders. Cho sends his four men to guard the roof access as he leaves the roof. Cho was present when their intruder, Secret Service agent Mike Banning contacts them through the live video feed and taunts Kang before shutting down the bunker's video communications. Kang, angered by losing their video access, takes Cho and some other men to escort Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan to the front door to execute her in front of the media. When the injured McMillan stumbles down, Cho tries to force her up. But the defiant McMillan only says to him Kang is out of his mind. Cho lets Kang get hold of her. Once McMillan was slowly walking towards the front door, Kang, Cho and the other men prepared to fire at her. But suddenly, Banning killed Cho by shooting him in the head before they can kill McMillan. Cho's body laid in the sitting position at the inside pillar of the front lobby. Behind the scenes Cho was portrayed by Kevin Moon in Olympus Has Fallen. Moon's stunt double for the role was Arnold Chon. Appearances * Olympus Has Fallen Background information and notes * It's possible that given Cho's position as the main right-hand man that he matches the official movie website's description as "the Security Consultant" but instead is listed as going by the alias "Lee". * It's unknown if "Lee" is one of the character's actual names, nicknames or just an abandoned movie concept that didn't make it into the final version of the finished film. Gallery OHF- Kang's KUF Organization and Minions List.png|Possibly listed here as "the Security Consultant Lee" (via the movie's official site) Category:2013 deaths Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Mike Banning Category:Koreans Category:Males Category:Olympus Has Fallen characters Category:Terrorist henchmen Category:KUF member Category:Characters